Pink lace and scented oils
by Dalek Chicken
Summary: Rose decides the doctor needs spoiling.......smut ensues....


Rose Tyler entered the Tardis control room, a look of nervous uncertainty on her face. "Doctor?" She asked, looking around for his familiar form. She noticed his worn leather jacket draped over

the jump seat. She smirked, realising the Doctor was back to his tinkering. She strolled up to the seat, tilting her head to inspect the Doctors work for a moment.

She moved over to where his lithe, but muscular frame lay across the floor, his top half dissappearing under the console. She nudged him gently in the side with her frosty pink painted toes.

She heard a sigh before he pulled himself out from under his beloved Tardis' circuitry.

The expression of annoyance that was on his face dissipated as soon as he saw Rose.

He stood in front of her, gaping in shocked silence. She grinned at him, tongue poking out slightly. Her eyes danced as she moved closer to him.

"R..Rose" He managed to stammer out, his gaze slowly making its way down her body.

Her blonde hair was loosley tied back, her fringe loosely whisped down the side of her face.

Her perfect plump lips were a tinted baby pink colour and glistened as they moved. She was wearing a loose almost transparent robe several shades darker then her lips. It was tied just above her breasts, and ran down to her thighs. The pink panties she wore almost caused him to drool at the sight. The pink lace was semi transperant and he could make out the patch of curls that proctected her womanhood.

He visibly gulped when she stepped up to him. She leaned forward and delicately kissed him on the corner of his mouth, flicking her tonuge out a little. He tried turning his head to kiss her back, but she pulled away. She held up a hand, a thick strip of black cloth dangling from her grasp. "I have a suprise for you." She said simply, waiting for him to take the blindfold from her. He considered for a moment before stretching his hand out and taking the cloth from her.

He gave her a curious look before covering his eyes with the blindfold. She helped him tie it, making sure it was secure.

Then she took both his hands gently in hers and led him out of the console room. Making sure he didnt trip or run into anything, she led him through several corridors and they came to a stop outside their destination. She let his hands go, looking up at his face, which was relaxed, except for the small frown that meant he was trying to figure out what she had planned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling the soft flesh under his jaw before kissing her way up to his ear. "Ready?" She breathed lightly into his ear as she nibbled the lobe. He growled a low almost animalistic growl in response.

"Dont take the blind fold of til we're inside. 'kay?" She asked, kissing her way back down to his neck. She felt him nod. She let him go, smiling at the half whimper that escaped his lips. She opened the door, leading him inside.

He heard the door close and reached up to take the blindfold off the first thing he saw once his sight had adjusted was his bed. Except Rose had made some adjustments.

The normal drab covers were replaced with soft silk covers, he couldnt tell exactly guess what colour it was, somewhere between a crimson red and mauve. Soft candlelight lit the room, casting dramatic shadows over the walls. His eyes roamed around the room until they focused on the young woman who was carrying a tray of bottles

Rose smiled warmly at the Doctor, setting the tray down on the bedside table. She turned and held out her hand, her eyes full of warmth. He stepped forward without thinking, taking her hand in his. She gazed up at him for a moment, her eyes glittering.

"Strip." She said simply, her expression unchanged.

He stared at her for a moment, the words taking some time to register.

"W....what?" He stammered.

Rose sighed.

"I said....s...t...r...i...p."

He quickly removed the thin mauve sweater he had worn today.

Rose smiled triumphantly as he proceeded to remove the thin white singlet that had hidden his lightly toned chest.

Her gaze moved from his face to down his chest. Her eyes slowly trailed after his hands, resting on where his large hands were undoing the clasp of his belt. She unconciously licked her lips, a fresh wave of lust hitting her as they were slowly pulled over his hips and down his legs. He stepped out of them, taking his shoes and sock with them. She took all of him in as he stood infront of her, naked. Suddenly she smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed.

"Rose, what...." he was cut off as she gently shoved him onto the bed. He ignored the hard, wanting ache that spread inside of him at the sight of her, in nothing but underwear leaning over him.

"Trust me." She whispered in his ear, before pulling away and pushing him dslowly onto his back. He watched her from where he lay, his breath slightly hitched as she turned and opened some of the bottles on the tray.

"Move to the middle of the bed." Rose said, her voice suddenly full of confidence. The Doctor realised he had moved a soon as the order came out. He lay sprawled across his bed, whilst Rose had just turned around, her hands were moist and the Doctor could smell something faint coming from her as well, something familiar that he couldnt quite place.

She took his right foot into his hands, gently rubbing the sole, working her way from the toes to the heel. The Doctor closed his eyes at the feeling, resisting the urge to moan.

She made her way back up to the toes, giving each of them their own personal massage.

She stroked along his foot, gripping the ankle in her hands. As they rubbed and stroked the skin there she took one of his toes into her mouth, her gaze meeting his as he moaned softly. She suckled on it gently before nipping at the flesh, all the while, her hands were rubbing up his calf.

She kissed her way along his foot, gently nipping or licking every now and then, until her mouth had coyaght up to her hands. The Doctor tried to pull her up to him, but she swatted his attempts away. She replaced her hands just above his knees, making small sweeping movements to relax the muscles.

The Doctor repressed another groan as her mouth moved back to his leg, She nuzzled his knee for a moment before placing open mouthed kisses around it, then headed up his inner thigh. He moaned and bucked a little as Rose's hand accidently brushed against his already hard erection. Rose

grinned up at him, her big eyes full of lust and mischeif. She followed her hands, kissing along the same path. She stopped short, just below where he really wanted her to go. She sat uo and backed away a little. He cursed silently, almost reaching for her, but then she started the same treatment on his other leg and he lay back down, watching her as she rubbed his foot tenderly, her hands silken with the oil.

Rose gave his leg the same treatment, this time not brushing against the hard on she knew was there. She sat back up once she had made it to his thigh, slicking her hands up with oil again.

He felt her move, realising he had closed his eyes during the last little bit. He opened them, looking for her. Their eyes met breifly as she sat to his side, her hands moving to the centre of his abdomen. As she slowly pulled her hands back towards her, massaging the muscles as she went along, the Doctor reached a hand and played with the edge of her robe, the soft silk running lightly through his hands. She watched him for a second, before returning to her ministrations.

His hands moved beneath the robe to the small of her back, gently stroking small circles there as she returned back down to his abdoman. His hand stayed there as she made her way back up. He opened his mouth to protest as she sat back, moving away from him again.

She reapplied the oil once again and moved to his other side, going the long way knowing that if she tried crawling over him he wouldn't let her go. She repeated what she had done with the other side, but became distracteed as a hand slipped beneath her robe. It pulled at the side, revealing one of her breasts into sight, She shivered as his hand lightly trailed up her side, stopping when her got to his prize. Her hands faltered as he took her nipple between his fingers and squeezed it.

He then cupped it, slowly stroking the soft flesh. She took a breath and continued up his chest.

Once she was done Rose let the Doctor continute what he was doing before taking the hand into her own. Her eyes never left his face as she gave each finger a massage, thenmoved down to his wrist. His whole body shook as she took a finger into its mouth, only stopping when she reached the knuckle. Rose sucked back up the length, eyes still on the Doctors, which were dark with lust.

His body cried out with need, burning, wanting the beautiful temptress that seduced him so wickedly. He closed his eyes, trying to tame the wildness within.

It bacme quite hard when she spoke.

"Turn over. She whispered, her voice heavy with her own wanton lust.

He did as she said, feeling particularly vulnerable now.

Rose ran her gaze along his body, soaking in the sight of him spread out for her. Her eyes lingered over his perfect arse, before she moved. She started at the feet again, and worked her way up.

The Doctor had his eye glued to the perfect view he had of Rose leaning over his legs, her breasts all but tumbling out of the thin robe. He closed his eyes as she ran her tongue up his calf, moving to his inner thigh. His breathing had become ragged and harsh.

He moaned loudly as she cupped his buttocks for a moment, mesmerising the shape and feel of them. She gently stroked out wards, causing the Doctor to hiss with need when her hands sliiped beneath him.

She grinned as she straddled his bum, wanting to torture him a bit. He swore in several languages she didnt speak. She thrust against gently, causing another raking shudder to escape. She leaned forward, rubbing the always tense muscles of his back.

She worked her way up from his lower back up to his shoulders. She worked small circles over his shoulder blades splaying her hands out wide when she reached his neck. She gently rubbed the back of his neck, finishing it by running a hand through his hair and giving his scalp a gentle massage.

The Doctor smiled when she said to turn over. He gripped her hips as she tried to get off. Settling her back down, this time against his throbbing erection. She smiled down at him, the smile of a seductress looking down upon her prize. He smiled back at her, ignoring the aching need in the pit of his stomach as he brought a hand up and gently stroked her cheek.

He slid the hand behind her neck, pulling her hair free to tumble down her shoulders. His other hand had slid around her waist, anchoring her to him.

The Doctor watched as exitement filled Rose's eyes, her hands running over his chest, still slick with oil, spreading that faint scent all over him. He breathed it in, along with the scent of Rose herself.

His free had wandered around to her chest, lightly grazing across the fabric before cupping the breast that was still imprisoned beneath the silky soft material that suited her so. Her chest lifted lightly as she remembered to breath, a moan escaping her lips. He splayed his hand over it, squeezing and rubbing it. Her head fell back, her lips slightly parted. She looked delicious as her chest heaved towards him, inviting him.

The Doctor leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and began suckling. A strangled cry escaped her lips, her hips thrusting against the erection that had become almost painful. He released her hips, fumbling to undo the clasp of her robe, freeing her of it in moments. He pulled her against him, flesh meeting flesh and a hand ran up her back, gently making its way back down til it cupped her buttocks, kneading the pantie covered flesh there.

She made an almost keening sound as he slid his hand underneath the thin scrap, running a finger along her spine then he quickly pulled her underwear down to her knees. She discarded them hurriedly craving closer contact with her Doctor.

She felt warmth coil in the pit of her core as she settled back down over him, his hard on rubbing the inside of her thigh.

She took it in hand and stroked it, causing the Doctor to buck up into the touch, a startled gasp escaped as suddenly sank down on it, the length of him entering and filling her. She bit her bottom lip as she took the last of him in. She looked down at her Doctor and smiled.

His breath stilled in his lungs at the perfect picture above him. Her large brown eyes were filled with want, need, and something akin to awe asthey gazed so lovingly into his own.

She moved suddenly, leaning forward to capture his lips, rising up as she did so that only his swollen head remained inside her. He moaned pitifully against her luscious lips, which turned into a heartfelt cry of joy as she thrust back down. He moved a hand up to cup one of her breasts, he tweaked the already sesitive nipple in time with her thrusts, occasionally twisting it in an almost painful manner.

Suddenly Rose found herself underneath his larger frame as he pumped furiously into her, her lust filled mind forgetting her need of oxygen for a few moments. Both knew they wouldnt last much longer.

Rose thrust her hips up to meet him, their tongues as frantic as the rest of them as their lips clashed.

She was spiralling out of control, lost in a vortex of feelings and passion. She clung to the Doctor as she toppled over the precipice, her muscles clamping down, squeezinghard on the Doctors erection as she came.

He shuddered violently as the hot, slick walls closed in on his thick, seeping member. He thrust in hard and soon his seed was spilling into the young goddess beneath him. He held onto her tightly, long after the aftershocks had subsided.

Eventually he found the energy to roll over enough so that he wasn't smothering her.

Rose lay her head on his chest and snuggled in close, her body melding in with his, fitting perfectly at his side.

The Doctor ran a hand through her hair, smiling down at her as she nuzzled his chest hair.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, what bought that on?" He asked quietly.

She looked up to meet his vivid blue eyes.

"You did." She said simply.

He raised an eyebrow.

Rose smiloed warmly.

"You do so much for all those people we meet, you save lives, even worlds. You look after all the universes and galaxies out there, but no one looks after you." She kissed his lips lightly, her eyes glowing with warmth.

"I decided it was about time someone did."

He gazed at her for a moment, heart jumping into his throat as he realised, it wasn't just warmth that filled her eyes, but love. Unconditional and irrevocable love that could defeat anything. His heart melted as wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled close, her warmth and goodness engulfing him.

Even as his mind clouded and he was drifting off to sleep, all he could feel was awe that someone so full of life and passion could love him as much as she did. And for once he slept peacfully, the fragrant scent of Rose lingering on him as he dreamed of a young human girl who had the courage to love a man as dark as he saw himslef to be.


End file.
